


Sold

by Udunie



Series: Tumblr prompts [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Bestiality, Breeding, Fisting, Human Trafficking, M/M, Mindbreak, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Underage Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You really don’t need to restrain him,” Peter told Deaton. Not like he didn’t enjoy the sight of Stiles being tied to a breeding bench, but their boy was obedient and well behaved, and he wanted the guy to know that.</p><p>“It’s kennel regulation,” Deaton said, strapping the boy down. Stiles blinked, mouth stretched obscenely around a ring gag, his tongue hanging out. “I have to check him over and have a trial breeding before buying.”</p><p>Peter looked at Raf, but he just shrugged. If there was one thing they were sure about, it was that Stiles could take anything thrown at him. Or at his ass at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sold

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said:  
> peter and raf training stiles’ hole to stretch from quite young and then he’s overstretched/prolapse and so out of it and they just sell him to a kennel (he gets inspected and accepted) with other stretched holes to be bred by hounds. dirty enough?
> 
> yeah. dirty enough :D

“You really don’t need to restrain him,” Peter told Deaton. Not like he didn’t enjoy the sight of Stiles being tied to a breeding bench, but their boy was obedient and well behaved, and he wanted the guy to know that.

“It’s kennel regulation,” Deaton said, strapping the boy down. Stiles blinked, mouth stretched obscenely around a ring gag, his tongue hanging out. “I have to check him over and have a trial breeding before buying.”

Peter looked at Raf, but he just shrugged. If there was one thing they were sure about, it was that Stiles could take anything thrown at him. Or at his ass at least.

Deaton double checked the bindings and stood, looking at the boy critically.

“Why are you selling again?” he asked, a bit suspicious. Understandable, Stiles was still mostly in good shape and young.

Raf walked over, lifting his feet and pushing on the thick plug sticking out of the boy’s ass with the sole of his shoe. Stiles moaned, saliva dripping to the floor.

“We got bored,” Raf explained, letting the toy slip out a bit before stepping on it again. “We got him pretty early and been a bit careless. I mean, he’s eager and everything, you know? But his ass is at the point where it’s like fucking a wet sock.”

Deaton raised an eyebrow, glancing at Peter for confirmation.

“Yeah, pretty much. Unsuitable for human use… When I heard from a friend that you’re looking for a breeding toy, I thought we could finally get rid of him. Maybe start looking for a new boy too,” he admitted. There was no need for secrets, Deaton was the last person to give them up.

“Very well.”

Deaton shooed Raf away and kneeled down by Stiles’ bottom, popping the plug out. He made a considering noise at the size of it. It was as big as a grapefruit.

The boy’s ass stayed open, twitching as it tried to close, dripping lube.

Deaton rolled up his shirtsleeve and pushed his fist inside. It went in easily, so he just kept pressing until he was up to the elbow. Stiles keened like some pathetic animal, cock dripping.

“I can see what you mean,” Deaton said. He rotated his arm, pulled it back and then punched it in hard and fast. The boy jerked and gave a long moan. He didn’t sound like he was in pain.

“How old is he?” He asked as he kept punching in and out of Stiles’ loose hole.

“Seventeen.”

Deaton hummed under his breath. He pulled out completely and forced the boy’s hole apart with his hands, seeing how wide it would go. It went pretty wide.

“I see. When was the last time his ass was closed up?”

He took his hands away, watching with medical disinterest as Stiles’ entrance stayed saggy and gaping. His rim was enlarged, almost like dark, wet pussy lips.

Raf scratched his head.

“A year ago? Probably more? I have no idea. To be completely honest with you, he gets twitchy if his fuckhole is empty for more than a few minutes.”

“We kind of spoiled him like that,” Peter added.

Deaton stood.

“Well, that won’t be a problem here. So far he looks good, but the real test is the trial breeding. If the hounds don’t like him…”

Peter cocked his head in question, but Deaton gave a reassuring smile.

“Let’s just say that if they like him, I will buy him. If they don’t… then you will still be rid of him and I will pay compensation. That good with you, gentleman?”

They both nodded.

***

They had to leave the breeding room for the trial. That was completely okay, neither of them wanted to get in the way of a horny hellhound. They watched everything from behind a magic enforced chain fence. Deaton pushed a button on a control panel and a door at the end of the kennel opened.

Beside him Raf actually took a step back when he saw the creature. It was like a huge, mutant dog. The size of a donkey. It didn’t have hair and its skin was black with gray patches here and there. It looked disgusting, really.

The animal growled when he saw Stiles but then stopped, sniffing the air. It circled around him.

The boy made a panicked little noise when he saw it, but it was quickly muted when the hellhound leaned down and licked into his mouth. It had a big, meaty tongue, and Peter could see Stiles’ cheek bulge as it explored his mouth.

When it pulled back Stiles had a dazed expression, even stupider than usual. The animal snorted and licked over his face, covering it with drool.

“Cezar likes him,” Deaton said, sounding satisfied.

Peter smiled. He hoped that the breeding would go well.

The creature’s saliva wasn’t colored differently, but it seemed to be thicker and… slimier than human drool. Stiles moaned and as he breathed Peter could see a bubble of it expanding from one of his nostrils until it popped.

The hellhound circled him a few more times and Peter watched in something close to amazement as it got aroused. The cock that slipped out of its wrinkly, bare sheath was pinkish grey and even half hard it was as big as a man’s arm.

“Holy shit,” Raf muttered.

“Yeah, I know,” Deaton said. “They are… hung. And also, since they are held in captivity they constantly need entertainment. I can’t just let them tear people apart, so sex is the next best thing.”

The hellhound got back to Stiles ass, nosing at his loose hole. It must have been cold, because Stiles jerked. The animal licked a stripe up the boy’s back and jumped up, putting its heavy paws on his shoulders as it shuffled closer with its hind legs.

They could hear it when it pushed inside because Stiles started whining, high-pitched from a mix of pain and overstimulation. Deaton frowned, but Peter put a hand on his arm.

“It’s good. Just wait for it. He gets startled sometimes, but he’s a complete anal whore.”

Just as he said the last word Stiles went lax and changed to grunting softly to the rhythm of the creature fucking him.

Raf smiled.

“Hear that? those are happy noises?” he said.

And he was right. In a few minutes - by the time the hellhound got really into it, pistoling its powerful hips forward with enough force that the metal bench creaked under Stiles - the boy was moaning, eyes rolled back.

With every thrust there was wetness splurting out of his soft cock.

“Is he pissing?” Deaton asked, a bit confused.

Peter grinned.

“Possibly. Or coming. When he gets too gone he does that sometimes. Other times he does both at the same time… I don’t think he’s able to differentiate.”

Deaton shrugged, pulling out an envelope from his jacket.

“Here you go,” he said, handing it over. Raf immediately started counting the money.

Peter left him to it, watching as the beast fucked Stiles. He thought that the boy might have lost consciousness when it started coming, but the hellhound didn’t care. It was pumping Stiles full, the thin white come squirting loudly as it got forced out beside its cock. In a minute there was a literal pool of it around the boy’s knees.

Deaton quirked a little smile, nodding his head towards it.

“Next time we won’t have to use the bench,” he said. “You should come and see once, he will look like a come-balloon.

Peter laughed, patting the man on the shoulder.

“It was a pleasure doing business with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it!
> 
> (and please don't post anywhere - yes, I'm talking about goodreads.)


End file.
